Tim Lambesis
Tim Lambesis (born November 21, 1980) is an American musician, best known as the founding member, lead vocalist of American metalcore band As I Lay Dying. He also has a solo/side project in tribute to actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, Austrian Death Machine, in which he performs all the required instruments. He has also played guitar for Society's Finest and Point of Recognition. Lambesis is notable for his screamed vocals which are influenced by such bands as In Flames, Living Sacrifice and At the Gates. He was also a judge for the 8th and 10th annual Independent Music Awards to support independent artists' careers. Personal life Lambesis is part Greek. A Christian, his lyrics are personal, expanding from relationships, to life's struggles. Many of his lyrics are inspired by Ecclesiastes, which is his favorite book in the Bible. During an August 2010 radio interview, Lambesis boldly stated "I can only really write about what I'm passionate about in life, so naturally my faith, my belief in the teachings of Jesus and His resurrection come across in our lyrics.". Lambesis recently received a "rocking Jesus" tattoo by artist Hannah Aitchison on the television show LA Ink. Tim is the third of four brothers. He was born in Scottsdale, Arizona but moved to San Diego when he was at about the age of seven. All of his brothers live in Scottsdale. His parents own their own company in Carlsbad, CA. Lambesis once worked for his parents for a short while before starting As I Lay Dying. His height is 6'3". Lambesis is married and has two daughters and a son, all of whom he adopted from Ethiopia. Production Lambesis has produced all of As I Lay Dying's albums, two Sworn Enemy albums, The Beginning of the End and Maniacal, as well as the War of Ages album, Arise and Conquer, Impending Doom's The Serpent Servant, Chelsea Grin's Desolation of Eden and his own solo project Austrian Death Machine. He as well recorded and produced Zao's Awake? album. He is the partial owner of Lambesis Studios. He also managed the band Destroy the Runner for both of their studio albums. Lambesis provided guest vocals on The Devil Wears Prada's song "Constance" from their fourth studio album, Dead Throne. Discography Performance ;With As I Lay Dying *''Beneath the Encasing of Ashes'' (2001) *''Frail Words Collapse'' (2003) *''Shadows Are Security'' (2005) *''A Long March: The First Recordings'' (2006) *''An Ocean Between Us'' (2007) *''The Powerless Rise'' (2010) ;With Point of Recognition *''Day of Defeat'' (2002) ;With Sworn Enemy *''The Beginning of the End'' - "After the Fall, 2006" ;With Bleeding Through *''Declaration'' - "Declaration, 2008" ;With Impending Doom *''There Will Be Violence - "Orphans, 2010" ;Austrian Death Machine *''Total Brutal'' (2008) *''A Very Brutal Christmas EP'' (2008) *''Double Brutal'' (2009) *''Keep It Brutal'' (2011) ;With The Devil Wears Prada *''Dead Throne - "Constance, 2011" Records produced * Destruction of a Rose - Suspended in Time * Sworn Enemy - The Beginning of the End * Sworn Enemy - Maniacal * Zao - Awake? * Impending Doom - The Serpent Servant * Impending Doom - There Will Be Violence * Chelsea Grin - Desolation of Eden * War of Ages - Arise and Conquer * War of Ages - Eternal * Molotov Solution - The Harbinger'' * Carnifex - Until I Feel Nothing'' External links *Tim Lambesis' blog *Official As I Lay Dying website *Official Austrian Death Machine Website Category:Vocalist Category:Musicians